


Two Kinds of Kiss

by LSilvertongue



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Choices, Confusion, F/M, Kissing, Oneshot, Wessa, jessa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSilvertongue/pseuds/LSilvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess contemplates her two kinds of kiss. Jessa/Wessa, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds of Kiss

Tessa knows of two kinds of kisses.

There are Will kisses - hot, wet, gasping kisses, kisses pressed against walls and kisses with pressed together bodies. Kisses with moans and sighs and whispers, kisses that run down to necks and collar bones, kisses with tongues and teeth and hands wandering. Kisses where breath is shared and stolen, breathless kisses. Will kisses are unexpected and sudden, pouncing kisses, kisses from need and kisses from desire. Kisses that end with a fight, kisses that begin with a fight, kisses that are quick and forceful and fast and hard. Kisses that make hearts race and lungs gasp, deep kisses where two become one. Kisses that make you hungry, kisses that lure you on, that lead to more kisses and deeper kisses, kisses where you tumble and fall. Kisses that bruise and kisses that hurt, kisses that starve.

And there are Jem kisses; gentle kisses. Kisses that are slow and steady, kisses with hands on shoulders and bodies apart, chaste kisses and neat kisses, kisses with lips and rarely tongues, kisses that are proper. Light kisses, cool kisses, kisses that want more but kisses that don't continue. Jem kisses break off smiling and content, Jem kisses are kisses that satisfy. Kisses that lead to held hands and sweet nothings, kisses that lead to blushes. Kisses that stay kisses. Kisses that calm, that soothe, that heal. Kisses that know there will be other kisses, unhurried kisses.

Tessa doesn't know which kind of kiss to choose.


End file.
